The Angels of Death
by vanillaszthevampire
Summary: Au! Born from darkness and shadows, they were the creators of nightmares and fears. They had many names: grim reapers, shinigami, soul collectors…but one thing was for sure; you had better hope they never crossed your path. For they were they were The Angels of Death, and they were there to pass judgment and seek revenge on all those who've committed unforgiveable sins. KxZ ZxK
1. prologue

**The Angels of Death**

* * *

**_Summary:_** Au! In a small little town in the middle of nowhere, there are rumors that strange things have been happening to the townsfolk that have committed unforgiveable sins_** …**_Enter the Angels of Death. They go by many names: grim reapers, shinigami, soul collectors…but one thing was for sure, you had better hope they never crossed your path; for they were there to pass judgment and punish all those who've wronged. KxZ ZxK

**This is an AU fic with no vampires!**

**Warnings:** T**his is m/m slash! And even though it's mostly shounen ai, it may lead up to yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it! ****This is also the first time I'm going to write something so dark, but this is NOT like my normal stuff. There's going to be lot's of death and who knows what else! There may not always be a happy ending! So if you're sensitive to these kinds of things… this fic may not be for you. This is definitely rated M for a reason!**

**Also, I would just like to say I hope I do not offend anyone with the mentions of hell, heaven, god or anything like that in this story. I personally do believe in god, and heaven, but not hell. And although I doubt what I'm writing could actually be taken as offensive, in case it does bother you, I'm truly sorry! And I ask that you please do not take any of it seriously, it is simply to further the plot.**

**I'm only going to do the disclaimer once so: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS!**

**Just warning you now, updates may be a little slow but I'll try and post as frequently as possible! Also, since I'm rushing to post, there'll probably some spelling and grammar errors, sorry! Okay, enough of my rambling, here goes!... ;D**

P.s: Just so you're not confused:"_thoughts are in italics_""speaking is normal"

_**Enjoy! :]**_

* * *

_Prologue_

A young man dressed in a hooded black velvet cloak faced a woman who was cowering against a chest of drawers.

The small knife clenched in her shaking hands stood nothing against the long silver scythe, (as tall as the man himself) held firmly in his hands.

Hysterically, she screamed, wailed, and desperately slashed the knife out towards him, her eyes wild with insanity as tears streamed fully down her face.

But the man paid no heed to any of this. He calmly stalked forward, with an almost bored look on his face until he was standing right above her, and looking into her fearful eyes.

"You know why I am here."

She shook her head in denial, even so, the knife dropped from her hands with a loud clatter in the silence.

"It is because you have sinned." He continued.

"I-I didn't! You have to understand! He was cheating on me! I knew he was! I had to kill him! I had to!" She cried out hysterically. "And I just knew the whore was someone from his work! I'm sure of it! I didn't know which one, so I killed them all just to be sure, but it was only for precaution! Surely you understand!"

"And your son?" The other man asked in the same calm yet emotionless voice.

"He saw me! He was going to tell someone! I couldn't take that chance! He was going to grow up to be just like his father! A cheater! A liar! I had to take care of him too!"

"I see. Well I'm sure you've heard but, we are the ones that judge those in this town. You do not get that chance. And now that I have come here, I have passed my judgment."

His eyes suddenly started glowing a deep ruby red, sparkling in the darkness of the room.

"I judge you Guilty. And I am here to collect."

"Please…please!" she sobbed grasping on to the sleeves of his robe, and trying desperately to see some sort of emotion in the hooded man's eyes.

However even with his eyes glowing red, the man remained to look at her empathetically, If not for a faint sense of annoyance that this woman was wrinkling his robe with all of her clutching.

And so, unmoved by her begging; he raised his scythe high above his head.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But the man with the glowing eyes held no mercy. No mercy, and no sympathy. He stared at her coldly with a look of disinterest, and uncaring. Something that could only be accomplished with years of practice...

And with a clean sweep, the man brought the silver scythe down, effectively silencing the woman for good.

As a smoky mist stemmed off from the silver blade, a soft wind blew in through the open doors of the terrace, and blew his hood slightly off his face.

The young man; often referred to as death itself, slowly pulled his hood back up to cover his soft shoulder length dark brown locks, which looked almost ebony in the darkness. His smooth porcelain skin looking eerily pale in the moonlight. He looked perhaps in his early twenties; too young to be doing this, and much too young for his actual age. With a perfectly shaped nose, smooth chin, and high cheekbones. His androgynous features somehow made others choose the words beautiful over handsome. Although both were of course understatements

The only words to properly describe the scythe holder would be…perfection and otherworldly.

It was no wonder that those lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his face and lived, called him the Angel of Death. And those who were visited by him and did not escape with their lives found the irony that they were given one last glimpse of heaven before he brought them to their hell.

Pulling his hood back up, he stepped out onto the terrace and fixed his gaze on the moon.

"Another life, another soul."

He sighed, admittedly bored with the whole process, He absently wondered if his partner was having a more entertaining time than he was.

Unlike his partner, He didn't really get what was so thrilling about it. But that may have been because he stopped feeling things along time ago.

He wondered if he had been more like his younger counterpart when he had first started. But he had been doing it for so many centuries; he could no longer remember the beginning of it all.

Which made him query if his hot tempered partner will soon turn like him after another few hundred years.

He supposed only time would tell. And yet he couldn't help but question why again it was he decided to team up with him.

He had been working alone for so long, it was what he was used to; it was how he worked best. And yet, on an impulsive decision he had brought the very boy who was trying to hunt him down; into his world. He trained him, taught him the ways of a soul collector, and now…they worked together.

Even now, decades later, he still couldn't really justify why he did it. Was it curiosity? Boredom? He couldn't deny there was something about his fellow angel of death that he was just drawn to. Perhaps it was all that anger and animosity and _feeling_ the other had. Feelings that the brunette had honestly forgotten he himself used to carry.

The young man sighed. He supposed he will never really know.

Glancing at the moon one final time, he gracefully disappearing into the night to complete his next target before finding his partner.

* * *

While one was calm, empathetic, and lacked feeling to the point of being bored, his partner was the opposite. He was brash, bold, and angry.

And while one's eyes glowed with something akin to ruby gemstones sparkling in the sun, the others' glowed a fiery red, with a burning vengeance; giving their target a glimpse into a death that promised pure hell with their very last breath.

The young man with the fiery eyes stared at the man who was sobbing on his knees, desperately begging to be spared. But the cloaked man merely scowled, as if seeing this last pathetic attempt was a personal insult.

"Don't bother. You know why I'm here don't you?" He asked with a slight grunt of repulsion.

"N-no! I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" The man stuttered through his tears.

The hooded man growled, and stepped closer, purposely crunching the man's hand as he did so. And enjoying the pained howl that escaped the man's lips

"You dare lie to my face?" He hissed.

"N-no! I sinned! I SINNED!"

"Good." The other man pacified. "Now why don't you tell me what it is you did?"

The other man gulped audibly, but obviously lying was not another option.

"I…I had to have him. That boy. He was teasing me on purpose! Wearing clothes that exposed his creamy skin like his slender legs! And always flaunting his youth in my face! He was toying with me! He knew I wanted him, and so he became friendly with me, innocently acting as if he had no idea what he was doing to me. And then when I expressed my interest he fled the scene! How dare that boy make a fool out of me! How dare he pretend he had no idea of his obvious infatuation with me! If he didn't want me he shouldn't have kept visiting my shop so frequently! He clearly knew what he was doing all along! And then it struck me, he was challenging me! It was all part of his game!" The man started breaking out into a sweat, licking his lips in obvious arousal at the very thought. "So I-"

The hooded man was disgusted and did not need to hear any more from the sick man. He already knew the unfortunate ending to the man's story.

"Shut up." He snarled harshly. As the man on the floor paled drastically.

"It was an accident! I swear! I didn't mean to leave him locked up for so long. I was going to unchain him from the bed after he admitted that he had wanted me all along! If he would have just spat out the truth instead of being such a stubborn little brat-"

The man never got to finish his sentence as a silver gun was suddenly pulled out and pressed directly to the man's forehead.

It was suddenly eerily silent other than the heavy panting of the older man on the floor.

"Did I not tell you to shut up? You disgust me. And I have passed my judgment."

The target froze, and seemed to realize that this was his last moment on earth.

"I find you guilty, and I am here to collect." Although the younger man was able to state these words calmly, there was a burning rage in his eyes that promised an afterlife of pain and suffering.

"But first, I will show you my face, so you can remember as you're burning in hell who it was that put you there."

And while his right hand still held the gun firmly, his left hand slowly removed the hood covering his face.

The older man stared disbelievingly at the god-like being in front of him. And couldn't find the words to speak.

And so, in that blessed moment of silence, the only sound was the satisfying click of the trigger being pulled.

There was no sound of the gunshot, since there weren't any bullets. There didn't need to be. For from the moment the trigger was pulled, the man's soul had been collected. And as the man slumped forward, eyes glazed, and unfocused; the only hint that there had even been a shot made was a wispy like mist that seemed to evaporate from the barrel.

The younger man put the gun back in his Hollister, and stalked over to the window.

The job was done, and yet he still felt that anger inside him, one that showed no chance of diminishing anytime soon.

Giving one final glance to the now dead man behind him, He wasn't surprised to see his partner materialize out of the shadows.

"You showed him your face?" the brunette asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I wanted him to remember the look of pure loathing on his last moment on earth. Him just seeing my eyes wasn't enough." The younger man shrugged.

The brunette took a look at his partners features, normally covered by his dark cloak.

His hair was brilliant silver, the color of moonlight, and it fell silkily to his ears. While his skin was as pale and smooth as his own. He too had androgynous features, with supple pink lips, high cheekbones, and perfectly shaped nose and chin. He also looked to be in his early twenties, around the same age as the brunette. Though of course; that was not the case seeing as how he was several centuries younger.

The brunette found the odd urge to smile, as he probably pictured the targets last thoughts may have been slightly distracted by the silverette otherworldly features.

Of course the silverette still didn't realize truly how stunning his beauty really was, and the brunette had long since stopped trying to convince him.

Shaking his head slightly, he gently stroked the side of his partners cheek, before reaching forward and delicately pulled the hood back up to rest overtop of the silverette's head so that his face was once again covered in shadow.

He then wordlessly moved his hand away as if the close contact never happened.

"Did you collect the souls?" He asked tonelessly.

"Yes." The other replied tersely, by now used to the random touches by his expressionless partner.

"Good." Was all the other man said before slinking back into the shadows.

The silverhead sighed before quickly following.

Breaking the silence, he asked conversationally

"So how many did you collect today?"

The brunette sent a quick glance before replying shortly.

"Enough."

The silverhead snorted at typical response.

"And you?" The brunette asked politely, although he already had a a good idea.

"More than enough." The silverhead replied smugly.

The brunette shook his head softly as his lips quirked slightly upwards; the closest to a smile one would ever think about getting.

"So who's next?" The silverhead asked, by now used to the brunettes silence.

The other was quiet as he contemplated how best to answer before finally speaking softly.

"Whoever deserves judgment for their sins."

The silverhead glared up at the sky.

"_Judgment_ what a joke. These humans are all the same. Committing unforgivable acts and then praying to be forgiven. They call us 'Angels of Death', but for there to be angels, there needs to be a god. When will they realize? There is no god for them to be praying to! In the end we will be the ones who decide who deserves to live, and who deserves to be sent to hell."

The brunette didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His partner already knew how he felt.

Even though technically they didn't have the power to send anyone to hell. All their jobs required were to take their souls.

Although it was a little more complicated than that. There was a reason for them to go around collecting souls. A very important reason. They had to keep the balance between the human world and the spirit world. For if one side was tipped, there would be chaos and all life on earth would suffer. There was even a possibility that the earth itself would be destroyed!

However, while that was the main cause, he couldn't forget the obvious second reason: they needed the souls to feed.

The brunette reflected that they had come a long way. When he had first explained that they required the souls to feed on, the silverette had been in denial for a long time, refusing to take another's life source. But after years of starving himself while watching the corruptive destructiveness of mankind in the world, the silverette had came to the same conclusion the brunette had: They could use their powers for good…for justice.

The brunette abruptly stopped walking, causing the silverhead to stumble to a stop too.

"It would seem the spirit realm is calling us to another dimension."

The silverhead nodded seriously.

"So it's time then."

"Yes, the doors are opening."

Sure enough, a gate made of shadows themselves seemed to merge in front of them. Black fog escaping from its depths as it rose. Slowly the doors swung open, creaking loudly on its ancient hinges.

Both looked at each other, an unspoken agreement between them.

"Be careful Zero."

"You too Kaname."

And with those parting words the 2 beings stepped through the gate with purpose; both having jobs to fulfill in the quiet little town they knew they would once again be emerging to…

* * *

_**Wow, so I have no idea where I'm going with this, but this idea randomly came to me, when I thought I'd try my hand at writing something…dare I say… darker? :P Hope it's not too weird :S but I'd love to know what you think so far!**_

_**Just so you're not too confused with that last part, it's going to have that higurashi/umineko feel, where there are a bunch of "dimensions" with often the same characters but different scenarios.**_

_**But I'll mention in the chapter title when a new arc/"dimension" is starting so you shouldn't get too confused.**_

_**So basically I'm thinking each arc is going to be like an individual story where there'll be some bad guy or problem or whatever, and Kaname and Zero will have to defeat them and collect their soul.**_

_**In other words, there'll be a bunch of different stories where our dark "heroes" will eventually take revenge.**_

_**I kind of have an idea where the first few stories are going to go, but this is definitely a first for me writing anything like this so please PM me if you have any specific plots you want included ex: drug lord, serial killer, human trafficking, money laundering, etc. etc.**_

…_**Just don't expect them to live after Kaname and Zero gets through them! ;)**_


	2. TBWPWB part 1

**The Angels of Death**

* * *

_Why hello weary traveler! I see you have stumbled across this mysterious little town, built right in the heart of this forest._

_Confused are you? Well I'm not surprised._

_For you see not many people have heard of this hidden town. It is not written on any of the maps._

_In fact, it is said that it only appears to those who are truly in need of it._

_I guess that would explain why it is so often found by lost and hungry travelers._

_Oh, perhaps you've heard the stories? Of the eerie little town in the middle of the darkness… _

_whose haunted inhabitants are judged by the sins they make; and if they are declared guilty… _

_well then their souls will be reaped and held hostage by demons._

_Haha! Don't look so scared, they're all just rumors! I assure you we are not haunted._

_However… perhaps there is something well…sinister about our town._

_But I'm sure if you end up staying you'll find out for yourself._

_However, I must warn you: once you leave this town, you will never be allowed back in._

_Trust me, many have tried, but it is said, that when they try to come back; what was once a town was now nothing more than a bunch of trees. _

…_Of course, it's also more possible that whoever tried to seek this town out has simply gotten lost in the forest, spending years trying to find their way out again._

_Once they do find their way out, well they've practically lost their sanity! Who would believe them when they start mumbling incoherently about an evil town in the middle of a forest?_

_After all…it does sound ridiculous doesn't it? Civilization in the midst of all this darkness._

_Why if it was true, surely someone would have proof of this by now wouldn't they?_

_Hey hey now. You're not getting scared are you? I wasn't making any threats if that's what you think. I'm simply stating a fact: That if you try to tell others of this place, it is highly likely you will not be able to find it again._

_Although, it is often questioned why you would want to enter in the first place._

_After all, this is a town where the mist rolls in thick, and the dogs are constantly howling at the moon._

_But, like I've said before, you wouldn't have been able to find this place unless you are truly desperate. And those only enter if they truly dare._

_So I'll ask you this only once…are you coming in?_

* * *

_**ARC 1- The boy who played with blades**_

* * *

It was early evening in a quiet little town hidden beneath the trees of a never ending forest.

The sunlight was shining warmly on a young boy's golden blonde hair. The young boy's emerald eyes were sparkling with happiness and mirth as he ran cheerfully through the streets of the old town

He was laughing to himself but couldn't help but yelp as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Turning around, he met bright blue eyes staring back at him under a mop of dark red-brown hair.

"Got you! Now you're it!"

"Shikiiii! No fair! You know you've always been a faster runner than me!" The boy whined poutedly.

"That's the point Taku!"The other boy laughed while sticking his tongue out.

The blonde boy soon joined in the laughter, and was too busy having fun with his friend to care that they were both acting childish for being the age of 13. In fact, he was so busy laughing, he didn't notice the sound of a carriage pulling up beside them.

The blonde boy was quickly pulled out of his joyful afternoon as his red-headed friend was quite literally shoved off of him and a bony hand was clenched around his collar heaving up.

Shocked, the boy blinked and turned to look at the steely cold eyes of the one person he was trying his best to avoid.

"Grandfather." He whispered with his head bowed slightly; not daring to look him in the eye.

"Takuma Ichijou, what the hell do you think you are doing playing outside with this commoner when you should be inside the mansion studying?" He asked darkly. His voice never rising in volume, but the threat making Takuma flinch all the same.

"Sorry Grandfather." Takuma replied softly not wanting to further expand the man's anger.

The man merely glared harshly. His beady eyes boring into the younger's very fabric of his being.

With a scoff he let go of Takuma's shirt, letting him fall to the ground with a crash.

"Get in the carriage and go home. NOW boy. I have errands to run. When you arrive at the mansion, tell them to send the carriage back, I should be done by then."

He then leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, knowing no one else would be able to hear what he was going to say.

"And boy…we are going to have a fun punishment for disobeying me tonight." He smirked sadistically, enjoying the look of fear radiating from the boy and the trembles that were sure to follow.

Laughing to himself he fixed his top hat and walked away from the scene, his jeweled cane never leaving his side as he left the poor blonde boy in the dirt behind him.

* * *

Takuma didn't say a word. He took a deep breath, and climbed into the carriage as he was told. He saw his friend shooting him a sad look, and he gave an apologetic smile back to him.

No words were needed to be spoken. They both knew Takuma wouldn't be allowed out again for a long time.

It was only once the carriage had pulled away did Takuma let out a shuddering breath and hugged his arms around his small body.

He knew exactly what kind of punishment his grandfather was talking about.

His parents had sent him to live with his grandfather at the age of 5, since they wanted him to be taught how to be a perfect gentleman.

He wondered if they would have still allowed him to come if they knew what it was his grandfather _really_ did.

Sighing, Takuma shut his eyes tightly, holding back the tears that were inevitable to come.

As the horses trotted to a stop, the carriage door was opened for him and he slowly trudged into the mansion.

He tried his best not to let his rising fear show on his face, but it was hard to keep a cool exterior when his whole body was so desperately trembling.

He decided the first thing he would do when he got inside would be to go the training room.

The only thing that could effectively calm his frazzled nerves was to practice his sword fighting skills.

He had been interested in swords the first moment he saw one, and his grandfather had wasted no time making sure he had lessons in proper sword fighting and fencing.

However, what his grandfather didn't know was that whenever Takuma was alone, he snuck into his grandfather's study, and borrowed the Family Kanata that was mounted on the wall.

Of course it was some sort of family heirloom, and was by no means so suppose to be "played" with, but Takuma had practiced it with every night. His skills were now up to par, with one who had been training with it their whole lives.

Sometimes, running his fingers over the cold steel of the blade was the only thing that calmed him down enough to sleep at night.

Just touching the sword was enough. It gave him the courage to face his grandfather every morning; made him feel that maybe, if he ever truly needed to…he could fight back.

"_Not that that would ever happen…."_

He thought gloomily. As he finished his training ritual and carefully placed the sword back on its place in the wall.

Sighing, he made his way up the long staircase to his room.

He shivered as he saw the strange symbol etched into the carvings of the railing. He knew exactly what the emblem represented, and if one were to look close enough, they would be able to see it hidden on various objects and places within the mansion.

Takuma knew the symbol well. It was the symbol associated with his grandfather's cult.

Crossing his arms to hug his body tightly, Takuma hurried up the steps, perfectly averting his gaze to the symbols on the wall.

He hadn't even realized how harsh his breath had been coming out till he finally made it to his room and slammed the door shut.

Shaking, he slid down the back of the door till he was sitting on the floor.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about what his punishment was going to be.

When he was younger, his punishment consisted of him merely being slapped around. And while, it was un pleasant, he would take that over what happened now any day!

What started as slaps quickly changed to something else altogether.

As he got older, slaps turned to punches, which soon turned to getting beaten with his cane.

But it was when Takuma turned 10 years old did things really take a turn for the worst.

He remembered it perfectly; the day his grandfather had looked at him with something different then just anger in his eyes.

It was a foreign expression that even now Takuma had no way of describing… but it was something like anticipation, and a sick form of excitement.

He had stroked his face and told him that he was old enough to know about a special "club" that he was the head of.

Takuma didn't fully understand, but his grandfather had warned him that the next time he misbehaved, he would take one of him or one of his friends down to meet the members of this "club".

Takuma didn't even want to know what that meant.

When he got older, he learnt the definition of the word "cult" and although he didn't know what it was they did, the fact that it was a cult meant it couldn't be any good.

* * *

Cult:

**1.**

A particular system of religious worship, especially with reference to its rites and ceremonies.

**2.**

A group having a sacred ideology and a set of rites centering around their sacred symbols.

_See word 'occult' _

**Occult:**

**1.**

Of or pertaining to magic, astrology, or any system claiming use or knowledge of secret or supernatural powers or agencies.

**2.**

Beyond the range of ordinary knowledge or understanding; mysterious.

**3.**

Secret; disclosed or communicated only to the initiated.

~~~

* * *

As he grew older, the few snippets of conversations he had overheard led him to believe that his grandfather was obsessed with power and eternal life.

If any of the rumors were true, his grandfather even dabbled in the dark arts and black magic in order to obtain his status and wealth.

He could only shudder as he remembered hearing about the most basic rule: in order to gain ultimate power, sacrifices had to be made.

Takuma didn't really comprehend what kind of sacrifices his grandfather had been talking about…

Until his dog went missing.

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday…

* * *

_His beloved golden retriever named Manga had gone missing one day. Thinking he had run away, Takuma and Shiki had spent days searching for him throughout the town, but it seemed no one had seen him._

_Feeling dejected, Takuma had slunk back home with his shoulders hunched._

_He had been about to enter the house, when he caught whiff of a horrific smell coming from one of the garbage bins. Gagging, the sensible thing to do would have been to simply ignore the smell and enter the house._

_But being the curious boy he was, Takuma had peered into the dark bin only to receive one of the most horrifying shocks of his life. _

_Mangled Fur and skin, bones hacked to pieces, it was almost unrecognizable… yet somehow Takuma just knew that there; in a bloody heap, were the misshapen remains of his beloved pet. _

_Recoiling in shock, he had stumbled backwards and fallen on his bum before proceeding to empty the contents of his stomach on the ground beside him._

_He barely noticed the shadowy figure looming over him through all his blurry tears, so he jumped when a bony but strong hand clamped down on him from behind._

_Screaming out in shock, he had almost thought it was the killer coming to finish the job with him, but let out a sigh of relief when he turned to see his grandfather._

"_GRANDFATHER! HELP! SOEMTHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED TO MANGA! SOMEONE KILLED HIM! THEY…THEY-"_

_Takuma couldn't finish his sentence before he started retching on the ground again._

_His grandfather patiently waited for him to finish before grabbing both his shoulders, and forcing him to look up into his eyes. _

"_Sacrifices needed to be made." His grandfather spoke darkly. "Just think, the life of this pathetic mutt strengthened our powers, and prolonged the life of our own."_

_At first Takuma hadn't fully understood what his grandfather meant but suddenly the words sunk in, and he realized in shock and disbelief exactly who had done this._

_Takuma had spun around with angry hot tears streaming down his face. Shoving his grandfathers hands off him, he yelled "BUT WHY HIM?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MANGA?! MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"_

_His grandfather merely smirked, and seemed to relish in his grandsons' outburst._

"_Am I? Or is that you? After all…I could have chosen anyone to be the sacrifice. It was you who had misbehaved. I did warn you didn't I?...that the next time you deserved to be punished you'd regret it."_

_Takuma stared at him wide eyes_

"_My...fault? I…killed…manga?"_

"_Yes my child. It was you who misbehaved. It was you who enforced my wrath. And your flea-ridden mutt was forced to pay the price."_

_As Ichijo's words sunk in, Takuma's knees seemed to buckle and he promptly fell to his knees._

"_You'll do well to be careful Takuma. Who knows who will be the next victim the next time you decide to disobey me…"_

_With his grandfathers last chilling words hanging in the air, Takuma was left trembling on the ground._

_That was the first time he caught a glimpse of what truly went on in that dark damp basement._

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts, Takuma opened his eyes to find himself back in his room huddled against the door.

Since that day, Takuma had done his best to stay on his grandfather's good side, and although there were times when he would occasionally still slip up, Ichijo would merely go back to smacking him around.

But the damage was done. Ichijou had done exactly what he intended to do: install fear.

For Takuma now followed his grandfather's every word without a moment's hesitation. And cringed at the very thought of doing something to upset him.

He was tormented in his dreams, and was haunted of that dark day he had found his pet hacked to pieces.

Just the thought got his stomach churning, and there were many occasions he had to choke down his own bile as the thought of his pets golden fur dyed red in blood crossed his mind.

And on the days he really angered his grandfather, He would lay awake in fear at night and tossing and turning as he wondered who it was that would be receiving the "punishment" on his behalf…who it was that would be getting hurt (or possible worse) because of him.

Would it be that cute squirrel he had seen that morning? Or perhaps the small field mouse that was hiding in the mansion's walls. Perhaps it would be the street cat that lived in the alley near the market; the one that always let him pet her soft fur.

Takuma shivered as he pictured his beloved animal friends covered in blood with his grandfather laughing manically in the background.

But the hopelessness of the situation continued to devour his thoughts as he wondered in pure fear what would happen when Asato tired of the small animals and decided to move up to something bigger.

And so, as tears streamed down his face at the thought of which animal would be discreetly disposed of in the garbage can the next day, Takuma was once again filled with self loathing. Because the truth was, even through the haze of his guilt, he couldn't deny the relief he felt each morning when he would sneak out to lift up the lid, and stare at the mangled corpse of his grandfather's latest subject.

Because as long as his grandfather was still sacrificing animals, it meant his friends were safe.

"_What will I do if he starts targeting my friends next?" _

Shaking his head fiercely just thinking about it, Takuma tried to tell himself that his grandfather would never go that far! But the truth was, doubt started to seep through his every move.

And so he came up with an easier solution: Please his grandfather at all costs!

It seemed simple enough, and at first Takuma thought he had solved the answer to all his problems!...until it came time for a "reward."

For you see, the reward was almost worse than the punishment.

Closing his eyes, Takuma hugged his knees tightly, as he remembered the first time he received his "reward."

It was also the first day Takuma had met the rest of the members of the cult.

* * *

_*flash back*_

"_You've been very good lately Takuma. I think it's time I introduce you to some very special people."_

_Takuma looked up with hope shining his eyes. If he had been good that meant no punishment right? No reason or any of his animal friends to die._

_As if reading his mind, Ichijo's eyes flashed dangerously before a sinister smile broke out on his face._

_To see his grandfather smile so openly was beyond creepy, and Takuma found himself being thoroughly disturbed._

"_Come now. We don't want to keep them waiting. Besides, I think it's time you enjoyed a little reward."_

_He had made Takuma change into all black clothing, and then ominously led him to the door leading to the basement._

_Gulping, and trying to hide his shaking knees, Takuma timidly followed his grandfather through the dark basement. _

_Takuma wrinkled his nose as the strong smell of rot, decay, and musk wafted up towards his nose, but he refused to make a sound as his grandfather didn't seem bothered by the smell at all._

_Takuma thought he was being led to the deepest confinements of their rather large cellar, (dungeon was the more appropriate word, but Ichijou refused to call it as such) but was surprised when he was instead led to a thin door in the farthest corner of the back wall that he had never noticed before._

_The door was black with the large symbol of the cult painted on the door in the same black paint as the door, so that it was extremely hard to see._

_After opening an impressive number of locks, the door swung open to see a long black table, with around 8 figures standing around it who he assumed to be the other members._

_Takuma tried to make out the members faces, but it was deemed impossible since they all wore black robes, with the hoods pulled up to cloak their faces._

_Even at a young age, Takuma felt an immense level of bloodlust in the air, and he immediately took a step back._

"_Come now Takuma…surely you don't intend to embarrass me?"_

_His grandfather asked warningly._

_Takuma shook his head furiously, worried on angering him._

"_Then come meet the family."_

_He said mockingly, his voice dripping with a mixture of venom and pride._

_Takuma swallowed and shakingly stepped up to the group of cloaked figures, who stared at him with hungry beady eyes through the veil of their cloaks._

_He shivered as they stepped forward and one by one turned to stare at him._

_One raised a meaty calloused hand and gently ran it down his cheek, past his necks, and didn't stop till it trailed past his collarbone and down his chest._

"_A very pretty one indeed." The cloaked man had laughed in a raspy voice. As if his voice box had taken years of abuse from smoking a thick pipe._

"_Where have you been hiding him?" another one asked before letting out a wheezy laugh._

_Takuma had no felt fear and disgust as he did in that moment, and as he turned to look pleadingly at his grandfather, but was distressed to see his grandfather giving that same creepy smile._

"_I felt he didn't deserve the pleasure of meeting with you yet…but now it seems he is finally understanding what it means to be an Ichijou."_

_He placed a hand on Takuma's head and stroked the blonde hair in a fatherly manner._

_If it was meant to soothe the poor boy, it ended up doing anything but._

_Apparently, a silent question had been asked, since Ichijou suddenly stiffened, and his lips turned into a frown._

"_Not yet." He suddenly said sharply drawing the attention of the rest of the members. _

"_But soon….very soon." He said with a malicious smile._

_Takuma didn't understand what it was they were referring to, but if the looks he was getting was anything to go by, whatever it was could not be good. _

"_Now! Hear me, my loyal followers." Asato suddenly boomed, his voice vibrating against the walls of the small room._

"_Today we have a guest joining us for this jovial occasion. My grandson has been given the honor of being permitted to observe our sacred ceremony. So let us make it one he will never forget."_

_The figures all their left fist over their hearts, with the palm touching their chests, while giving a low bow._

_They then moved to surround the table, which Takuma only now noticed held a white rabbit._

_The white rabbit was being restrained by a metal chain that was clasped tightly around his leg. The rabbit, paid it no heed, and still desperately tried to tug away, as if intuitively knowing that something awful was about to happen._

_Takuma gulped as he realized that thought he rabbit was only being held by a single small chain, the table itself had many larger restraints, one that were too large for the small animal, but would be the perfect size for a human…_

_Takuma wanted to ask what was happening, but he sickeningly realized he already knew the answer._

_He had thought because he was good it meant no animals were needed to be sacrifice, but it looked like he was wrong. The only difference was he didn't recognize the rabbit as any of his "animal friends"._

_He was so busy staring at the red eyes of the frightened, shaking animal, that he barely noticed the other members starting to chant something in latin._

_As suddenly as it started, the chanting stopped, and Ichijou's voice boomed loudly again._

"_And with this sacrifice, we gain the life essence that is rightfully ours!" He then raised his arm high, which now held a gleaming silver dagger._

_Takuma's eyes gasped wide and against his better judgment, he ended up making some sort of squeal Right before the knife could reach the poor animal's heart._

_Takuma's grandfather paused and turned to turn a critical eye to him, and Takuma realized with horror that the rest of the members were also staring at him with a look of annoyance, peeved that the ceremony had been stopped._

_His grandfather watched him with an unreadable expression before his expression broke out into a sinister smile once more._

"_It seems I have forgotten about or guest with us today. Seeing as he not used to seeing such a marvelous display, why don't we allow him the honors of making the sacrifice?"_

_There were low murmurs of disagreements, but it was quickly silenced by the steely look from Asato._

"_Takuma. Come here."_

_It wasn't a question, and Takuma tremblingly stepped forward as Ichijou grabbed his hand tightly and placed it on top of the hilt of the dagger._

_Realizing what he intended him to do, Takuma shook his head fiercely, too horrified to think about how this would be considered rude._

"_G-grandfather p-please! I couldn't!" He gasped out._

_But his grandfather only help his large hands on top of his own, holding them in place so tightly, it would be impossible to drop the blade._

_He then raised the knife high in the air, and without pause brought it barreling down deep into the belly of the rabbit._

_Takuma felt something warm splatter across his face, and he immediately shut his eyes in horror and disgust. However, Asato refused to let his grandson look away from the sickening image._

_He whispered darkly in his ears "Open your eyes boy. I want you to watch as the life drains out from his eyes."_

_Takuma nodded feebly, but couldn't see anything more than a blurry white splotch stained red through the blurry eyes of his tears._

_Ichijou didn't seem to mind, or even be remotely finished since he raised the blade high once more and mercilessly plunged it back into the rabbit's soft fur, ripping through the skin as blood and organs continued to flow out._

_Takuma could only cringe and try his best not to puke while Ichijo started laughing a loud hearty laugh._

"_Isn't it magnificent? This power! And just think Takuma. Someday, you will play an important role in all this. You will make a beautiful sacrifice to the Ichijou clan. And nothing would make me prouder."_

_Takuma wasn't sure what disturbed him more: the scene he had just been forced to participate in, the words his grandfather was saying, or the fact that despite what he just saw, a tiny part of him still wanted to make his grandfather proud._

_Finally Ichijou's grip loosened enough for Takuma to drop the knife._

_As soon as it fell to the table with a clatter, Takuma fell to his knees and vomited on the floor._

_The following night, He had received double punishment for ruining his grandfather's good shoes._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

Ever since that night, Takuma had slowly started losing his mind.

He was plagued with nightmares almost every night with the spirits of the animals coming back to haunt him, and sometimes during dinner, he would hallucinate and see the dead rabbit on his plate instead of whatever it was they were serving.

The first time that happened, he screamed and knocked the plate on the floor where it fell with a crash.

When he realized what he did, he looked up at his grandfather in fear, expecting a punishment, but instead his grandfather was only smiling with knowing eyes. As if he knew exactly what it was the blonde had imagined.

"Something wrong with your food Takuma?"

He would ask pleasantly, while his eyes sparkled with darkness.

Takuma had only shaken his head as he saw the innocent plate of chicken on potatoes, now spilled on the floor among the shattered china.

The hallucinations only got worse from there.

He would hear Manga whimpering and scratching at his door, begging to be let in, and every night as he threw the door open; there would be nothing there but silence.

It got to the point where the guilt was so strong Takuma was too scared to leave his room. He was sure he would get punishment for this too, but it was apparent that his worsening solitude was exactly what his grandfather wanted.

Being on his own, Takuma would spend hours curled up in a ball with his eyes clenched shut and his hands covering his ears, trying to block out the sounds of his pet dog whimpering and barking.

It was at this point that Takuma realized the only thing keeping him grounded to reality was the feel of the cold grip of the hilt on the Kanata he still snuck out to spar with.

But it was then that he found another use for the sword.

"I've caused so much pain! So…don't I deserve pain?"

The sharp sting of the blade slicing his skin never felt so good.

* * *

And so Takuma was constantly balancing on the edge. Teetering between punishment and rewards. Having to act just good enough to escape punishment, but just bad enough to avoid his reward. Stuck in a limbo with deathly consequences, it was almost too much for the young child.

Breathing deeply, Takuma clawed his hair and shut his eyes tightly. Tonight he would be receiving another punishment. He didn't know how much longer he could take this.

The months, continued, and Takuma grew more and more anxious. His paranoia of doing something wrong that would result in "punishment" only further pushed his fear of doing something right and receiving the sickening "reward".

As the days continued, Takuma managed to somehow stay balanced between punishment and rewards. At first he was worried his grandfather would be annoyed he wouldn't get to see him suffer, but to his surprise his grandfather seemed distracted, and seemed to be waiting in anticipation for something.

Finally On the month of his birthday, Takuma finally realized what it was Ichijou was waiting for...

It was him.

He was to be the ultimate sacrifice after all.

The rest of the month was spent waiting in agonizing suspense, and every time he saw his grandfather, he half expected him to haul him out into that room and strap him to the table.

He started having horrible nightmares of being chained just like that rabbit so long ago, and watched as his own grandfather would stab him repeatedly wearing a malicious grin. However the worst part of the dream was always the ending; when his grandfather would morph into another person: himself. And he would be the one to give the finishing blow. The nightmare would end with himself bleeding to death while the 'other him' watched with a wide grin so similar to that of his grandfathers'.

Time and time again, Takuma would wake up panting, the endless questions swirling in his head.

"_Am I really like him? Do I like causing pain to others?" _

In the end, the only thing that would quiet his thoughts was the answers he would give himself by a swift cut with his blade.

* * *

On the day of his 14th birthday, Takuma was awoken from his slumber with a large hand shaking him out of his stupor.

"Takuma, it's time."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant.

Now fully awake, Takuma jolted upright in bed, and stared wide eyed into the cold eyes of his grandfather.

The blonde waited hesitantly for his grandfather to say something more. He was expecting some sort of sick speech about how he was about to do something important and fulfill some sort of destiny. Or perhaps how he was going to make him proud.

Takuma wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not when not another word was spoken.

His grandfather didn't even look at him, he merely got up and left the room, not even uttering a "happy birthday"

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Takuma figured the day his grandfather was planning on taking away his life would be on the same day of his birth. He supposed his grandfather got a kick out of the irony.

Not a second after his room door was closed, it was thrown open once more and, and several attendants were ushered in.

They also refused to say a word, but led him to the main bathroom where he was to be washed and cleansed thoroughly.

First they bathed him in a tub of rose petals, then they proceeded to clean and soften his skin with perfume oils of various kinds.

They spent an immense amount of time brushing out his silky locks, and under normal circumstances, Takuma may have enjoyed it if he didn't feel like he was being escorted to the last supper.

When he was finally deemed groomed well enough, the young blonde was then taken back to his room where they dried and dressed him in a pure white robe

Takuma expected to be dressed in something extravagant, but was surprised when he passed the mirror and stared at his reflection.

The robe was plain, but open closer inspection, Takuma realized with dread it was the same one as all the other members had worn, the only difference was his was white while theirs had been black.

He didn't have much time to think of much else as he was quickly ushered out of the room.

Barefooted, he was escorted to the doors of the basement before the attendants scurried off, leaving him standing in front of the big scary doors alone.

Shivering, Takuma wasn't sure if he was suppose to enter or not, but he didn't have to worry about it for long, as his grandfather suddenly appeared before him, also donned in the same black cloak.

For a fleeting moment, the young blonde wondered if this was all a joke. And that his grandfather was going to burst out laughing and tell him he had been lying, that this had all been one big act and that his birthday cake was waiting for him in the kitchen.

Unfortunately, when his grandfather opening his mouth, the last of Takuma's hope was lost.

"Takuma, do you know why you were born an Ichijou? It was because you were meant to harvest the power around you and become the ultimate sacrifice. You will give back to the Ichijou family the life that was given to you.

Do you know why being an Ichijou is so important? It is because we have power. We are born with the power to wield the darkness and have it answer to our beck and call. We were born with the family secret of everlasting youth and life, and only those with Ichijou blood in their veins have the power to wield it. That is why I am the head of this cult.

Now you see, Ichijou blood is special for another reason as well. If one were to die, then all that power would go back to the head of the family. Do you understand Takuma? You were a mistake. You were not supposed to be born. I've been generous, allowing you to live, for as long as you did. But that power, that blood, your life, it all rightfully belongs to ME. And I want it back.

I'm sure you're wondering that if what I'm telling you is true, then why did I not kill you the minute you were born? Well you see, it takes time for the power to manifest. Precisely 14 years. And now tonight; when you finally come of age, it will be time for you to give it all back."

The panic that had been overshadowed by denial finally ebbed away And Takuma suddenly realized this was all really happening. Turning away, Takuma tried to make a run for it, but his wrist was instantly grabbed in an iron-like grip that he could not shake off.

"Trying to run away from your fate boy?"

Seeing the terrified expression on Asato's grandsons' face only made him chuckle.

"Now now. Don't look so sad. After all…you wanted to die this whole time didn't you?"

Not waiting for a verbal reply, Asato snatched Takuma's wrist and pulled up the sleeve of the robe to reveal the dozens of perfectly straight cuts.

Takuma was frozen with shame and fear. But his Ichijou's next words snapped him out of his reverie in a hurry.

"Well now everybody will get what they want."

Takuma shook his head frantically.

"I've changed my mind! I don't want to die! It was a mistake! I'm sorry! I take it all back! Please let me live! Grandfather please! I'll be good I promise! I-"

"I'm afraid it's too late." Ichijo said smoothly, effectively cutting off whatever please the boy had.

"You who have been gathering power and life for your fourteen years will be the ultimate sacrifice!"

"But-But! What about my parents?! What about mother and father?! Surely they don't want me dead!" Takuma said now bucking and thrashing hysterically in his grandfather's steel like grip.

"It's true that they never fully understood the gift it was to receive the longevity of life, and power...which is why I don't intend to share it with them. Now. Come along. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Forced forward against his will, Takuma was yanked into that same room, and was soon strapped to the long metal table.

His heart pounding loudly in his ears, Takuma felt as though he was that rabbit, trying to break free, but knowing his escape was futile.

As his worst nightmares came true, the young boy watched in horror as a hooded figure loomed over him grinning grotesquely with a saw in his hand.

Expecting the same knife used for the animal sacrifice, he couldn't help but squeak

"What's the saw for?"

The answer was the last thing he heard on his final moments on earth before he promptly passed out in fear.

"It's for dismembering your body once we're finished."

…

* * *

Asato Ichijou was feeling very satisfied. He loved the thrill he felt when someone was killed by his hands. The power he felt while the others life force drained out was an exhilaration he could never get tired of.

The light in his grandson's eyes had long since gone out, and the once sparkling emerald eyes were now dull and staring emptilessly at him.

He turned around to grin at his remaining members; his "family" and congratulate them on a job well done.

However, he was shocked to find them all lying scattered on the floor around him wide eyed, and dead!

Not quite understanding what could have happened; Asato leaned down and yanked the hood off of one of the closest members next to his feet. As predicted, all was left was a lifeless body.

No matter how he looked at it, it was clear they were all dead.

Not sure what to think of it, there was no blood or any other reason for the deaths, and yet they were all lying still on the floor.

Instead of feeling any type of concern, his confusion quickly turned to glee. It was one thing gaining the life and power of a fellow Ichijou, but the added bonus of not having to share a single drop of power with any of his annoying followers was even better! He could already feel the newly drained life force coursing through his veins, and the power was incredible!

Smiling to himself, He decided he should call his attendants to dispose of the bodies while he reveled in his newfound strength

Asato turned back around to head back upstairs and gasped in surprise to see 2 hooded figured standing motionlessly against the metal table.

"Wh-Who are you?" Asato asked shakily

The 2 cloaked figures didn't respond, but the midnight black robes they were wearing were unmistakable. After all, Ichijou had modeled his own robes after them.

The older man licked his lips and excitement.

"_Have I done it? Have I finally managed to call them?!"_ Excitedly, Ichijou wondered if he had finally successfully summoned some high powered demons who would listen and bow down to him.

His eyes greedy with lust, he exclaimed loudly

"So it's true! All the rumors are true! The angels of death have finally shown themselves! They have come to their rightful master! Now hear me demon slaves! I have summoned you. You will listen to me and do my bidding!"

The hooded figures didn't seem too convinced.

Zero shot Kaname an amused glance from beneath his hood as if to say _"who the hell does this man think he is?!"_

The first cloaked stepped forward. His footsteps moving silently, not making a sound as he glided across the floor.

"I'm afraid you're confused. That's not how this works." He said tonelessly.

"You see we are here to judge you for the sins you have committed."

He pointedly looked in the direction of the table. The severed bloodied head of the young boy straps continued to stare back at him.

"I assume the state of this boy is your work?

Nodding enthusiastically Asato thought that they would be proud of what he had done.

"_After all the rumors said they caused death and destructions themselves…would they not praise me for sacrificing the pettiless lives of the unimportant?"_

He thought wrong.

The second hooded figure who had been silent up until now, moved to stand behind his partner, speaking with more emotion and anger behind his words.

"How. Dare. You." He spat angrily. His eyes ablaze with fury.

"Listen up you piece of shit! We've been watching for a long time, and we are here to inform you, we find you guilty! You shall suffer for what you've committed here tonight, and for all that you've done in your pathetic life! I will say this though, it takes someone who is really disgusting, and really evil for both of us to be called to appear before you. So Congratulations, you really must be a vile disgusting piece of filth that is no longer worth the breath you take."

Asato had paled drastically during the figures rant and as he automatically stepped backwards, he tripped over one of the dead bodies and fell backwards on the floor.

But the 2 figures closed in on him and leaned over him menacingly. Their faces were still hidden, but Ichijou was sure he could see the glowing of 2 red eyes boring into him.

"If only you could feel that which your last victim was forced to feel. But since we cannot do that, we will give you the next best thing we will we Curse you." The figure continued, his eyes burning with vengeance promise from hell itself.

"May your skin rot and your body burn in agony as you are sent to the darkest depths of hell. And may you remain there for all eternity."

The other hooded figure then took a threatening step forward, his cold gaze resting on the pitiful man groveling at their feet.

He held no remorse, and felt nothing but disgust as he spoke harshly and unforgiving.

"You no longer deserve to live and I believe it's time you left this earth immediately."

Taking that as his cue, Zero cocked and aimed his gun at the same moment Kaname raised his scythe high above his head.

It was the Kaname's words, spoken no louder than a whisper that finally ended it all.

"This is the end. There is no salvation for you."

The scythe was brought down at an alarming speed at the same moment that the gun was triggered.

Asato Ichijou fell to the floor motionless and glassy-eyed. The deed was done.

* * *

Kaname slowly removed his hood and stared distastefully at the motionless body of the man lying on the ground beside them.

"Disgusting. And quite a pity we weren't allowed to inflict more physical pain on his body."

Zero growled at the lifeless body and gave it a deft kick.

"A pity?! It's more than that! I hate these damn rules! We lay waiting, lurking in the shadows watching until the gates call us to come perform a judging, and by then it's always too late! We can't really do anything but give them a feeling of fear or a bloody curse before we steal their soul, but honestly, some of these monsters deserve so much more."

He spat angrily, as his gaze passed the rest of the members in the room, and finally landed on the dismembered young boy lying on the table.

Kaname sighed, before placing a sympathetic hand on Zero's shoulder.

"You know these rules are here for a reason, we're not to physically touch or change anything. We can cause no physical harm. We are only to observe, and when the time comes, we are to steal their souls to later consume. And in turn end their pitiful life. Since we are the ones who make judgments on this town, we are to remain fair, and cannot kill any person without reason. Meaning we must wait until destiny takes its course and the ultimate sin one is capable of performing has been carried out."

"I know that! It's just… frustrating!" Zero cursed agitatedly.

Kaname looked at the young boy's lifeless green eyes, and couldn't help but agree.

Something about them were so sad. And even though Kaname had gone so long without any type of feelings… seeing those glassy eyes boring into him evoked a small flutter or emotion buried deep in his chest.

Shuddering slightly, Kaname abruptly pulled his hood up further over his face and turned away from the gruesome scene.

"We have collected all the souls needed. There's no need for us to remain here any longer."

Without waiting for an answer he stalked back into the shadows and materialized into the darkness.

Zero gave one last saddening look overlooking the room before he let out a sigh of his own and followed Kaname into the shadows.

…

* * *

Zero lay panting on the bed, as sweat glistened on his toned body. He waited for Kaname to pull out of him before rolling on his back and turning to look at his partner.

Brows furrowing in annoyance, the silver head rolled his eyes unsurprised at his partner's indifferent silence. Even at times like this, the brunette was always empathetic, but it seemed like it was more so than usual.

And even though this sort of activity was pleasurable for them both, the silverette couldn't help but think that whatever had been bothering the brunette was still on his mind.

"Kaname?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

The brunette let out a sigh and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Zero's forehead before turning around and starting to button his shirt back on.

"It's that mission isn't it? You're still bothered by the way it turned out."

Kaname's lips turned down slightly, before they formed a tight line.

"No."

He replied evenly, to which the silverhead merely snorted.

"Oh please! Why don't you just admit it? It bothered you that we couldn't save that boy. That we could only pass judgment AFTER the deed was done. Just admit that it pisses you off that there are all these rules that we can't interfere with!"

"The rules are there for a reason. I understand and respect them."

"Bullshit!" Zero said glaring at him from the bed. "Damn it, just admit that you're angry already!"

"I will not." Kaname replied sternly. His normally dark brown eyes flashing red briefly.

But Zero just smirked. "I knew it. Looks like as much as you like to deny it, even the great Kaname feels things too." He said smugly.

The brunette glared at him but could say nothing in defense. Because for once it was slightly true.

There had been countless incidents just like this, where an innocent child was sacrificed by another's greed. So why couldn't he let this one go?

"_Maybe Zero and all of his 'feelings' have been rubbing off on me. Or maybe it was the way the boy had still been looking at me with some sort of pleading hope..." _

Shuddering, Kaname had no idea why Ichijou boy had made such an impression on him, but to his utmost annoyance, he found himself being unable to let it go.

Sighing in frustration, he angrily raked his hand through his hair; a habit he had picked up form him silver haired partner, before turning his blank eyes to Zero.

He blinked once as he took in the gorgeous form of his partner's body, still lying gloriously on the bed.

He gently ran a hand over the silverette's his glistening abs and up his hardened pink nipples. Smirking when he enticed a shiver out of him.

Kaname refused to give Zero the satisfaction of being right, so with difficulty, he pried his eyes away and stood up to face the shadows.

Without uttering another word, he called upon the gates of shadows, and sure enough the mist iron gate started to emerge out of the shadows.

"Zero, we're going back."

The silverette smiled triumphantly, as he hurried off the bed and slipped his jeans back on.

"Alright! I knew it! "

Kaname sighed but couldn't help but let a small quirk of his lip turn upwards.

"Looks like you're rubbing off on me." He murmured.

Zero just snorted "Damn right. And it's a good thing." Even with his playful banter, Zero took Kaname's hand and squeezed it gently in support.

Together they stepped through the misty gates to arrive to a very familiar town…

* * *

_**Okay so! The timeline was probably all over the place with this one so I'm hoping you weren't too confused.**_

_**The most important part was really the very last sentence. I'm going to explain it again so that when the next chapter comes out you're not asking questions like "Huh? I thought they're already dead…"**_

_**Okay. So basically, as explained in the prologue, Kaname and Zero have the power to travel through "alternate dimensions" in this same spooky town.**_

_**So when they're talking about "changing it" They're going to travel to another "dimension" where Takuma is still alive, and his grandfather hasn't killed him yet.**_

_**(Think of it as being stuck in a time-loop, and constantly having to "start over")**_

_**Or better yet, if you've ever watched Higurashi or Umineko, it's exactly like that!**_

_**Now remember, there are a few small changes in this dimension, and since every change made will cause a different reaction, even the smallest change can cause a chain reaction, so you will find minor changes with a similar "story"**_

_**To further explain this, I shall give you an example. Let's say one day you missed the bus, and ended up arriving to work late, it was because you were arriving at a later time that you ended up meeting the love of your life who happened to be walking in the same direction.**_

_**Now let's say instead of missing that bus, you had decided to set your alarm early and got to work on time. Because of this minor change, you never met the love of your life, and in turn your entire life has been changed all for the reason of setting your alarm.**_

_**The same thing can be said if you had decided to ride your bike to work, or take your car. (Ex: You got into a car accident and died. It wouldn't have happened if you had walked to work instead.)**_

_**So in other words, the smallest things can cause major changes and in turn change the entire direction of your life…get it?**_

_**So. In short, Kaname and Zero are going to another dimension. Now as explained in this chapter, they cannot physically kill Asato Ichijou because it goes against "the rules" of being a soul collector. So really, all they can do is try to subtly make a few changes here and there in order to change the course of history.**_

_**However, sometimes the changes may not always be for the best, for each dimension is already different form the one before it.**_

_**Anyway, the point I'm trying to make, is the next chapter will "Start from the beginning" but things will be different, (whether for better or for worse) and the angels of death will try their best to save Takuma!**_

_*****also, I mean no disrespect if any of you are actually in an occult or something like that, I've chosen to make it an "evil" cult in my story, but this is only to further the plot. Oh, and the definitions of both words were taken from a legit dictionary! **_

_**Ps: Yes, Kaname and Zero are occasionally "together". How their relationship came to be will be revealed later on throughout the story. ;)**_

_**Thank you for your interest in the story so far! Please let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
